Expecting
by Paiara
Summary: Kagome's a college student about to jump headfirst into adult life. Follow her as she makes all the tough decisions and suffer the consequences
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I see the world as a candy store_

_With a cigarette smile_

_Saying can't things you can't ignore_

Kagome mouthed along to the music blasting through her headphones while cracking two eggs against the bowl already filled with flour, sugar and vanilla. With her hair in a high messy bun and clad in a tank top and pink undies, her hips swayed to the upbeat rhythm and smoky bedroom voice of Pink while she poured in a cup of water and stirred the contents.

_Open your mouth and stick out your tongue  
_

_You might as well let go,_

_You can't take back what you've done_

Spraying the skillet with butter, she scooped out batter and adjusted the fire. While waiting for the pancakes to warm up she opened the oven door and remove the baking tin with french toast and placed it on the counter to cool.

_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music_

Grooving along she flipped the pancakes over, using the spatula as a microphone whenever it suited her. Once they were nice and fluffy with a little burn around the edges, just like her roommate liked it, she scooped them into a dish and placed it alongside the toast.

A hand flashed in front of her and she looked up to find Sango, eyes squinted and red thick with mascara that smeared down her cheeks. She had on her dress from the night before, twisted in disarray, along with wild untamed bedroom hair.

Kagome removed one of her headphone, "You look like shit." Sango started a chuckle that turned into a hearty cough session. "Fuck if I don't feel like shit." Staggering towards the counter, she leaned on her elbows and slowly massaged her head, "What are you doing?"

Kagome exhaled as Pink's voice faded out in the background, "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." She moved towards the fridge and poured a cup of orange juice which she then gave to Sango along with two pills.

Sango looked at the juice, contemplating whether her scratchy throat was up for tangy OJ, then gulped down the pills drink free and instantly regretted it. With less hesitance she chugged down the juice trying to rid that after pill swallowing feeling from her throat.

"Why are you gonna bring me breakfast in bed, my birthday was yesterday?" she asked watching her roomie move about. Kagome always seemed so at home in the kitchen, cooking was definitely one of her best skills.

"Well since your boyfriend got to treat you with breakfast yesterday," Kagome pointed out as she gathered her cooking on a single dish and placed it in front of Sango, "I wanted to get to do my part today."

Kagome continued, "It's bacon, egg, pancake and caramel french toast. All made to perfection of course." Sango looked down at the dish, the food hardly fitting for one serving. "You're trying to fatten me up aren't you?"

Kagome giggled, "Yes, I'm trying to plump you up so I can make a trade with the evil witch that lives in the forest."

Sango leaned forward and pinched Kagome's baby cheeks, "I always knew you couldn't be trusted."

"It'll help the hangover, you drunkie," Kagome recommended as she swatted away Sango's crab fingers. Grabbing the maple syrup from the counter she doused it onto the pancake as a silent revenge.

Sango forked the toast and sighed, "Oh my God this is goooood." With a mouth full she artfully spat her compliment. Kagome beamed while pouring herself a glass of OJ and sipped. Sango swallowed, "I swear I never get tired of your meals."

Kagome chuckled. After four years of rooming together Sango's praises still made her blush, mostly because they were so hard to come by. "So you enjoyed getting shitfaced on your twenty-first birthday?"

"Did I look like I was having fun? It's kinda blurry." Kagome laughed and chewed on a slice of crispy bacon. For the moment she'd forgo telling her straight laced bestie that she had done body shots off strangers, danced topless on a bar and passed out on the dance floor. Then again it was Miroku's fault, topping her up with jager bombs, rbv and vodka and cran even though he knew she was a light weight.

"Uhhh well, you didn't look like you were not having fun," Kagome supplied. Sango squinted with her fork paused by her lips. "Why do I not like how that sounds."

Glancing down to avoid the stare, the one Sango had practiced and mastered to help with her profession and squeeze information out of her cunning boyfriend and keep her unruly friend in line, Kagome sang along to the new tune buzzing in her ear.

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame _

_I'd even cut my hair _

_And change my name_

"Are you seriously singing Nickleback."

"What's wrong with Nickleback?"

Kagome pouted, "Don't tell me you're one of those people that think they're…"

"Mediocre, lame and have a generic sound?" Sango listed using her fingers. "I could go on," she taunted reaching over and sipping Kagome's OJ, "But yes I am one of those people." She finished using her fingers to air quote "one of those people"

Kagome scoffed, "Yeah you're a bandwagonist hater," she pointed out taking back her OJ. "You're just hating cause you think it's cool."

"Yeah, I'm totally trying to fit in with the cool kids," Sango teased picking up the half eaten plate. She added two more pancakes, some bacon and french toast. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a very hungry Miroku I have to go feed."

While she made her way back to her room Kagome spoke up, "Hate all you want, you can't resist it." Then she picked up her fork and extended her arm above as she belted out the lyrics of the chorus.

_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars _

_And live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars _

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

Using the kitchen as her stage she moved around on tiptoes, first leaning against the counter then sauntering towards a laughing Sango who immediately joined in, looking scornfully at the plate as they sang

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars _

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every—_

The sound of a toilet flushing broke up the screeching duet. Sango glimpsed at the closed bathroom door, "Kagome, is there someone else here?' she asked with a sly grin on her face.

Kagome chuckled as she hopped onto the back of one of their secondhand half-eaten couches, "You really don't remember last night huh?" Sango stuck her tongue out then pouted a look that was totally foreign on her features. Though it was done in the hopes of coming off pleading, Kagome realized it made her look like that crazy lady that drowned her babies in the lake in that show with Leonardo DiCaprio.

"It's Hojou," she conceded, kinda creeped out.

Sango gasped, "You're getting on with him again?" Balancing the dish in one hand she pointed to Kagome while shaking her head, "You know you're—"

"Taking advantage of him because he really likes me and I just want sex," she finished softly. Sango rolled her eyes, "Yes and you—"

"Came off like a bitch because I broke up with him," Kagome supplied then added, "Even though I clearly told him from the start that we're not boyfriend and girlfriend," she gingerly reminded, "So there wasn't really anything to break up."

Sango placed her hand on her hip, "That doesn't matter. I keep telling you tha—"

"That friends with benefits rarely ever work out. And I need to stop following this Hollywood farce that it's ok to hookup without attempting to make a commitment."

"If you finish my sentence one more time," Sango warned ready to dump the dish in Kagome's lap. Kagome held up her hands and gave an innocent smile. Sango cleared her throat as the moment of wrath slowly dissolved, "How do you know what I'm thinking anyways."

"Because," Kagome said with a sing-song voice and a cheeky grin, "You said all of this last night at the club when Hojou showed up."

"I did?"

"Yeah, right around the time when you told Miroku that he needs to stop trying to get you to take it up the ass and that it was a one-time deal and never going to happen again."

Kagome watched as Sango went unnervingly still, her cheeks drifting from pink to red to purple. "Breathe," she instructed taking the plate from her and trying very, very hard not to laugh. Her snicker escaped as Sango all but collapsed onto the floor and covered her eyes letting out a wail.

Kagome stuffed some pancake in her mouth so it would calm her down while her friend slowly stopped hyperventilating. Once she was somewhat calm Kagome spoke, "Sango it's ok. We've all, at some point in our life, thought about taking it up the ass."

Placing the plate on the cushion Kagome continued, "I actually commend you. This one time, a guy tried to go there with me an—"

"Stop!" Sango interrupted jumping to her feet and holding Kagome's lips shut. Her eyes were teary and Kagome wondered if maybe she had pushed it too far. This was probably one of Sango's biggest, darkest, freakiest secrets.

Then again we are talking about Miroku, Kagome reminded herself. Whenever she had thought about Miroku and Sango in that sense which was hardly ever, but when she did, Kagome had always envisioned some form of extra kinkiness. It just came with the territory.

Even though Sango was as straight and narrow as they come, always in control and high and mighty, one sultry look from Miroku and she was like a puppy by a milk bowl. She was totally smitten, had been ever since they got together around the second year of college.

Initially in first year Miroku had a thing for Kagome. He would tag along, as an unwilling third party, hitting on Kagome and taking insults from Sango. Kagome always found him entertaining; in a way she got his weird sense of humor. Sango on the other hand was put off by the sight of him and deemed him a chauvinistic asshole, which Kagome kind of thought was a pot calling the kettle black situation.

The two would bickered back and forth over the most trivial things and at one point it had turned into a 'who do you like better contest'. Eventually Kagome relented and agreed to one date, provided he act like a gentleman and keep his hands away from her ass.

They watched a movie and ate at a restaurant. Kagome genuinely had fun; Miroku was funny, witty and had some really amazing travel stories from his family yearly trip around the world.

The evening had been splendid until her stomach started to turn around dessert. By the time they made it back to the apartment, climbed the narrow four staircases to the room, Kagome had burst through the door, locked herself into the bathroom and had herself a good ol' shitfest.

When all was expelled, Miroku made her some tea while Sango feed her some Peptobismol and soon enough Kagome made her way to her room and passed out. The next morning she found a very naked Sango and equally naked Miroku on the couch, the first of many naked couch make-out sessions she'd walk into. Sango had been overcome with guilt and bewildered as to why she would even sleep with such an ass.

That morning Kagome made the two a hearty ham and broccoli breakfast. Sango had been on a stupid crash diet in the hopes of preventing the dreaded freshman fifteen and so there was hardly any sensible food kept in the place. She left them alone to sort through their repressed emotional shit.

She wasn't into Miroku like that and if her friend liked the guy, who was she to stand in the way. So now with two years, three one-week break-ups and two pregnancy scares later, here they were.

Kagome sighed, "Ok, ok," she conceded.

Letting the topic drop she continued, "Look I can't help that I like sex ok? And Hojou," Kagome pointed to the space between the bathroom door and herself, "He's ok with us being fwb."

Sango batted at her eyes, "Please don't text talk, it's so…" she shuddered.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sango huffed, "Fine, I'll leave you with your on again off again friend of conveni—"

The bathroom door opened.

"Oh, uh wow Sango, you're a sight for sore eyes," Hojou spluttered with a line of blush across his cheeks. Sango picked up her plate while plastering an 'L' with her fingers against her forehead towards both onlookers and stalked backwards into her room then shut the door.

Kagome chuckled as Hojou made his way across the small living room. "You know I never really get that loser gesture, he commented taking a seat on the couch. Kagome sent him a quizzical look; "You're familiar with the loser symbol?" she poked.

Kagome squealed as he pulled her from the backing onto his lap. Smirking he continued, "If the 'L' stands for loser and you're indicating the loser," he explained rubbing his thumb against her nipple, "Then putting it against your forehead, aren't you really saying you're a loser?"

Kagome glimpsed down at her chest then up into his light brown eyes, "Are you really trying to feel me up while debating the proper customs of a loser symbol?"

Hojou had the grace to blush, his bravado act crumbling, and Kagome could sense an apology on the tip of his tongue. Leaning up she placed an 'L' against his forehead, "Does this answer your question?"

Hojou grinned and gave her a peck on the lips.

And another.

And another.

And—

"Shit is that the time!"

Kagome jumped up, "Crap, we're gonna be so late for class," she ground out stalking towards her room. Grabbing undies she made her way to the bathroom, pausing for a moment to tell Hojou she made breakfast.

Taking a quick necessary areas only wash, she put on a pair of faded jeans and a simple black tube top. Folder in hand she stuffed another pancake in her mouth, banged on Sango room door, then left with Hojou.

* * *

Kagome plopped down in to the seat to the right of Hojou as the lecturer entered the room and made his way to the front. Tamashikon University was a good twenty minutes from the apartment given that there was no traffic and they were cruising in Hojou's hand-me-down Ford Focus. With a little pressure from Kagome to disregard the speed limit, they had made it in time with two minutes to spare.

"Hey how's the job hunt going?" Hojou asked while the lecturer set up the projector. Kagome let out a belated sigh as she remembered her fifth "Don't call us, we'll call you" response. No amount of alcohol could make her forget that rent was coming up.

"It's a no go," she pouted with her chin in hand. Hojou deflated from his usual perkiness and gave a sympathetic exhale. Tapping her nails against the table Kagome shrugged, "I don't think I was cut out to wash dishes anyways."

Hojou sniggered, "Ouch." Leaning back in his seat he continued, "You're way too cute to be in the back though." Kagome rolled her eye, typical optimistic Hojou. She doubted he knew what it was like to be desperate and strapped for cash.

His parents were always just a phone call away. His home was nestled right in the centre of the university town, his freaking bedroom still had model posters from his high school days and his mom made dinner for him every day, probably wiped his butt too. Baby…

Did a two year age gap really make that much of a difference? Kagome met Hojou in her second year due to a switch in major. He was a bright faced seventeen year old first year student with a charming lazy smile and shy, aloof demeanor.

She was a recently turned nineteen year old who was beginning to realize how liberating single life is and had just bought a ridiculously overpriced, too tight closed toe Jimmy Choo that made her opt for the seat by the aisle, next to Hojou, as opposed to her usual middle seat.

In a class where half the people were female, he stood out as the only guy that didn't have pancake ass in khaki. He struck up a conversation about her neon green painted toe nails while she unbuckled the shoes. By the end of the day she had ended her five months dry spell, christened her room in the new apartment she and her dorm mate, Sango, had moved into.

Hojou was a good 'for the moment' guy. They had fun together, he was polite, made her laugh and he took away the third wheel feeling Kagome got whenever Sango and Miroku were being in love.

And he was a good lay.

"Actually," Hojou whispered leaning close to Kagome. He smelled like coconut and strawberry, the fruity body wash Sango had bought at a discount store along with new makeup supplies.

"Have you checked the notice boards on campus?" he questioned.

Kagome wet her bottom lip and nodded. The last she'd checked, which at the start of the moth, all the ads were for on campus help and the last thing she wanted was a low paying campus job.

"I saw one where they were asking for server girls?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Do you mean service girls?" she asked tersely.

Hojou gave her a quizzical look and shook his head. Kagome leaned closer, "You do know what service girls are right?"

Hojou bumped his knee against her leg, "Yes I know. But the ad was for a server girl," he repeated.

Kagome put down her pen, "That's so weird?"

Hojou grunted, "The flyer?"

Kagome nodded, "They don't usually say it like that. More like waitress wanted or something."

Hojou shrugged, "Does it matter?"

* * *

Kagome leaned against the phone booth door with the phone by her ears and her fingers dialing the number. The flyer didn't give much away, just a simple server girl need for private function in bold capital and contact information.

The more she thought about it, the more this seemed like one of those open mind masseur needed type of advertisement. She was desperate for some cash but not that desperate.

Sighing she began to hang up when the voice on the other end answered. Kagome swiftly cleared her throat, "Umm hi. I'm calling about the server girl position."

"Right, how old are you?" asked the woman with a no-nonsense, straight to the point tone.

"I'm twenty-one," Kagome lied. She'd clear that up later if there was of any real relevance. Right now she just needed them to book her for an interview.

"What's your hair colour?"

"What?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"Your hair," the voice repeated with annoyance, "What's the colour of it?"

Kagome looked around and then ahead at the phone casing. Someone had scribbled the words 'Marney the Cumbucket' across the surface followed by a seven digit phone number.

"It's uh, black," she supplied her fingers twirling into the cord.

Nothing but the low hum followed. Kagome glanced down at the flyer one last time. There was no pay information or address for the private function. Crap she was so being set up for something shady.

"Ok," the person spoke up. Kagome took out a pen and jotted the address down on the back of the flyer. When she was through she asked, "Can I get any more details on the job?" while creasing the paper.

"Come by on Thursday at two," the lady provided. She smacked her lips and added, "Wear something simple."

Before Kagome could probe she hung up.

"Right," Kagome muttered placing the phone on the receiver. "Like that's gonna happen," she hissed crushing the paper in her pocket then headed towards her next class.

* * *

Music: _God is a DJ - Pink_

_ Rockstar - Nickelback_

I tried to go for a natural feel with this story, nothing too over the top or formulated in the dialogue. Please let me know if i succeeded or if i should continue, if you didn't like or whatever. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Groaning, Kagome rolled away groggily seeking comfort in the sheets. "Come on," Sango protested shaking the slumbering raven head, "Your mom's on the phone."

Kagome mumbled and eased further into the pillows, her breathing soon evened out into a lazy relaxed pace. Sango hissed through her teeth and pulled the covers from her body. With perfect precision she smacked the exposed plump flesh barely covered by lacy underwear.

The slap was hard and echoed through the otherwise quiet room. It was followed by a small yelp from Kagome who jumped from the stinging sensation. Sango then pinched the flesh for good effect and watched as Kagome rolled screeching her protest.

"Good," Sango spoke leaning against the edge of the bed. "Now that I have your attention," she mumbled watching as recognition slowly registered on Kagome's face, "Your mom's on my phone."

Kagome yawned and wiped at the trail of drool on her chin. Sango handed her the mobile then trotted out the room. "Hi mama," Kagome greeted then cleared her throat to correct the hoarseness. "What's up?" she tried again sounding more like herself.

"Kagome?" her mother's voice sounded more weary and frail from the last time they had spoken. "What happened to your phone?"

Falling back against the pillow, Kagome groaned softly as her mother continued, "I've been calling you since yesterday and I keep getting some out of service reply."

"Yeah," Kagome replied quickly.

"I spoke to the company about that," she lied, "There was some mishap on their part but they're working on fixing it."

Kagome could picture her mother, worry etched on her face while unconsciously gnawing on the corners of her lower lip as she asked, "Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah mama. It's nothing to worry about," she assured fingering the loose threads of her pillow case. "They guaranteed that they would fix the system by the end of the week."

Kagome blew out softly into the silence, hoping her mother would buy into the lie. As soon as she found some cash she would pay the bill and get them to reconnect the service.

Her mother sighed, the sound warning Kagome that there was more in store. Nervously she pulled at the thread, nipping it loose from the seam.

"The school called," her mother informed drearily, "They said we're behind in payment," she continued.

Kagome sniffed, "Oh mama, I..they should have called me," she finished seething inwardly. "I've just been so busy between work and school," she exclaimed hurriedly, "I've had to hand in so many projects recently, I guess I lost track of some things," she concluded.

Before her mother could say anything g she continued "But don't worry about anything. I'll make some time this week and make the payments."

Across the room was a painting she had bought from a street artist on a whim while pressured by Sango to add some semblance of home and decorative coziness to her plain, drab room.

Framed on the wall was a picture of a basket filled with assorted fruits arranged in such a way that the overall appearance was that of a face. Staring back at her were red, plump disapproving tomato shaped eyes.

"Are you sure?" her mother inquired, "I can send some money if you…"

"No mama," Kagome half barked turning away from the eyes. Pressed face down into the pillows she spoke, "It's not like that."

She thought about her mother, working two-three shifts down by her job trying to scrape some money together to pay for grandpa in the hospital. Working to pay the bills, put food on the table and pay Souta's school fee, something real expensive since she had always insisted that children would get the opportunities she never had. In fact, that's something she told them that she promised their father on his death bed.

There's no way Kagome could ask for more, no way she was going to. For now she would endure the hardship and find a way. This was her last year in school and she'd be damned if anything tried to stop her.

"Really," Kagome smiled, "I'm fine. I've just had a very hectic schedule that's all."

Her mother sighed then spoke, "Ok, if you're sure." With new found assurance she added, "I guess they called me because they couldn't get you on your phone."

Kagome sat up, her back still turned to the picture of course, "Yeah. I've been having shitty luck this week," she chuckled.

"I'll overlook that," her mother warned.

Kagome giggled, "How's grandpa and the doofus?"

"Souta," her mother corrected, "Is doing great. I had a parent teacher conference the other day," she gushed with excitement. "And they assured me that he was in the top percentile of the class."

Kagome squealed rocking side to side, "That's awesome mama. I was beginning to wonder if he had a brain."

"Kagome!" her mother reprimanded, "That's an awful thing to say."

Kagome laughed, "I'm being honest. Remember how long it took him to get the timetables."

"It just takes longer for some people," her mother defended, then chuckled, "Besides, that's what they have the calculator for these days."

Kagome smiled warmly into the phone, that longing feeling seeping in. "How's grandpa?"

Her mother didn't reply immediately and that made the corners of her lips lower from a smile. "He's doing ok," her mother answered her voice laced with underlying comfort. Kagome sighed loudly, sensing that there was no want for any more questions and replied, "Give him my love."

"I will baby," her mother said sweetly. "You take care of yourself," she offered and added, "And call me if you need anything. Anything." Kagome nodded, "Yes mama."

When she hung up, Kagome threw herself across the mattress and groaned loudly, "FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK."

* * *

For the past four months, since her sexually harassing ex-boss let her go with the claim of downsizing due to economic crisis, Kagome has found some interesting ways to scavenge for money.

Initially she had gotten a gig as a cocktail waitress at a low-key club but that didn't last very long. She worked from four in the afternoon catering to drunken middle aged men who didn't know the definition of personal space, had a skewed concept of proper hygiene and just plain didn't tip. Her shift would end at three in the morning and her, being a car less person, had to call a cab because buses didn't run that late (at least to where she's going).By the end of the week she just had to pack it in.

After that she applied to a restaurant for the waiter position but they ended up giving her a job as a dishwasher instead. That stint lasted around three weeks, which coincidentally coincided with her exam period. She got fired for consistently being tardy.

She's been the girl at a catering job serving hotdogs, a babysitter for an elderly, a sign holder and hell even a blood donator for cash. She tried her best to be positive and independent because in the long haul she has been able to pay her way through three years of college.

One of the easiest, albeit least rewarding methods she practiced was can collecting and recycling. Whenever she got the chance Kagome would spend her free time searching through fields, the park and dumpsters. School, she found was actually a good place to collect recyclables. No one questions a person going around picking up plastic bottles there because, they just think she's a either a hippy, environmentalist or just really in tune with nature. Outside of campus there were times when some people approach her asking if she's homeless.

Unfortunately this was one of those days.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. With the unwelcoming feeling of y eyes staring back at her she clutched her fingers around the plastic bag between her feet, cursing softly as it made sounds with each twist and turn of the bus. Normally on recycling days she would travel light, stuffing a duffle bag and bag pack with bottles. Today however she was seriously strapped for cash and needed to trade in all of her findings which she packed in the duffle bag, her bag pack and three large plastic rubbish bags.

Humming to the music blasting through her headphones she willed her nervousness away. She probably looked like a wreck to her observes clad in pajama bottoms, sweat top and tinted sunglasses even though the day was overcast. In her defense had to leave the apartment in ten minutes after her mother called to catch the bus.

At her stop she squeezed through the door onto the street and headed straight for the store, tugging the bags along. The owner took one glance at her and the truckload she was carrying and pointed to the co-worker in the corner.

"You again," Shinji greeted though his eyes remained glued to his magazine. Kagome gave a strained smile and placed a bag on the table happy to relieve the weight from her back. "This one has glass bottles," she informed and kicked the bags by her feet, "These are plastic."

Shinji puffed and exhaled strands of his bleach blond hair swaying along his forehead while he continued to read. "We only take in certain amount of bottles," he commented lazily turning the page.

"You haven't even counted them yet," Kagome grumbled folding her arms. Shinji leaned over the counter and sighed as though the action was strenuous. He looked from one bag to the next then leaned back against the counter and returned to the magazine. "You're over the limit," he replied without any care.

Kagome grit her teeth against calling him out for being a lazy bastard. It was like this every time she came to this store. Even though they had a good return rate the service was crap, at least when it came to this aspect. The manager always referred her to this greased up pretentious fag who wouldn't so much as lift a finger without persuasion. Ordinarily she would try to coax him into doing his job with compliments and gossip. Maybe comment on his hair which… really is looking great actually. He usually has it styled in a copper brown variation but the blonde totally brings out his eyes.

Anyways, today she just wasn't in the mood for games. With little restraint she grabbed the magazine and shoved the duffle in front of him. He made to protest but she interjected, "You're still obliged to count until you're at the limit." Jackass, she added under her breath. He made a face and unzipped the bag, every movement screaming obscenities as he slammed the bottles in a line on the table in exasperation. In the end she left the store two bags lighter and with eighty-five bucks in her pocket.

The other stores were more pleasant but gave less in exchange and with only bottles left to trade, the cheaper of the two, she came away with sixty bucks. A whopping one-forty-five in total.

Kagome checked the time on her watch finding it at half past noon. She had roughly three hours to find enough cash to pay her phone bill because as sure as the sky is blue, her mother will call tomorrow to find out if her phone is working.

Sitting on the bus bench Kagome sipped at the orange juice she had bought. That's three dollars gone from her present income. Brainstorming, she thought about the one-twenty she had in the bank, but shook her head against the notion. That money was in the case of absolute emergency.

Leaning back she cursed at her last resort. The only way to make a triple digit pay in three hours without selling your soul or body to the devil was sell something else.

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK."

* * *

The stifling scent of antiseptic and disinfectant wafted through the air and curled around up her nose and into head, the aftereffect making her woozy and unstable. Kagome hated hospitals with a passion. The sterile environment was unappealing, nerve-wracking and left her feeling guarded at every turn. She inhaled deeply through her mouth and half regretted it as the smell settled on her tongue leaving a taste in its way.

She waited patiently with her fingers twisting the cords of her ipod. When the nurse called her name she shivered and silently gathered the courage to move. Normally they would ask questions and to fill out forms but they had her record on file. The quiet petite redhead led her to a room and told her wait.

Inside Kagome sat on the paper sheet covering the bed. She breathed in again and tried to empty her mind. Giving blood wasn't such a bad thing, the pain lasts for like a second and it's over in minutes earning about twenty to fifty bucks a session. This time around her stakes were high.

The last time she had thought about doing a bone marrow donation was about two months ago when she couldn't find the rent. The size of the needle and description of the procedure made her quickly change her mind and beg Sango to cover her half. That was an awkward conversation since Sango didn't work and rely on her parents for money.

The door opened and Kagome swallowed her courage. She listened halfheartedly to the doctor and allowed her mind to wander throughout the physical exam. Heart beating a mile a minute she closed her eyes, blinking, and heard laughter. It was light, airy and throaty spreading warmth through her. She felt large hands tousling through her hair sliding down to her cheek and running over the cure and shell of her ears to tug on bottom.

The attendant positioned her to bend over the bed and Kagome sighed. Beside her she heard the clinking equipment and realized she was shaking only when the nurse rubbed her arm in an attempt to soothe. They gave her a minute to relax and Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to stifle her protest and chicken out.

The nurse started the count down.

One…

Two…

Three…

In truth, the insertion of the needle wasn't that bad. It had a ways to travel but doctor moved slowly, steadily. Her relief must have shown because the nurse chuckled and pointed out that they had given her a topical anesthetic. She was about to thank her when–—_holy fucking hell _

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Out of breath and tense like tight rope she grit her teeth and squealed knotting her fingers into the bedframe. Her body was on fire, her legs like hot coal about to melt away under her. Through the blood rushing in her ears she heard the soft encouragement of the nurse.

"Almost there."

Kagome didn't even feel when the needle came out, her only indication that it was over was when the nurse gently rubbed the back of her fist and told her to breathe. The sharp exhale she released through her nose burned and she licked her dry lips.

Coming to her senses she whimpered half impressed with her courage while mentally cursing. A chill ran through her when the doctor spoke, "OK that's one down."

When it was all over Kagome collected four hundred dollars in exchange for one hundred cubic centimeters. The second withdraw was like the first, only ten times worse. They left her in the room giving her enough to rejuvenate and making periodic observations. When she had the strength Kagome wobbled out onto the streets groaning with each step.

Slowly she made her way to the nearest payphone by the entrance. It was the hardest twelve steps she had ever taken and a smile of triumph spread across her when she opened the booth door.

Using the sides for support she picked up the phone and poised her fingers over the number button. She searched her mind for Houjou's number to ask him for a ride home, when she realized there was no dial tone. She hung up and tried again then almost screamed at the out of order phone. The next phone would be couple streets down….

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK."

* * *

"This is your last one," Miroku warned pouring liquid into the shot glass. He capped the bottle and turned to place it on the shelf behind him. Kagome frowned, stringing along silent curse words, and downed the drink in one fluid motion.

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked leaning against the bar counter as his friend slammed the glass back on the surface, release a hiss and lips against her lips for any stray drops.

Hojou watched as well sipping on his cranberry juice, alcohol was a big no-no for him due to his possible inherent gene of alcoholism. "She went to the doctor," he supplied as Kagome had yet to relay the full story as to why she had basically crawled into his car.

Miroku hummed with an air of knowledge, "Obgyn vist huh?"

"Shut up!" she stressed pushing in the empty glass his way and tapping on the edge for a refill. Even in the bar stool her hips were killing her, the onset now a numbing sensation that tingled whichever direction she leaned.

Miroku clucked his tongue and took the glass, "Not gonna happen." Her puffy face deflated and her bottom lip stuck out.

"Please!" she begged with her best impression of a kicked puppy etched on her face. For a second she thought he was going to budge but he stood firm in his resolve and put the glass below.

Hojou slid his glass in front of her offering an apologetic smile, "Just pretend there's vodka." He would have offered to buy her a drink but her suspicious resolve made him skeptical.

Kagome huffed and leaned back on her stool. "What's the point of having a friend that works in a bar if I can't go there and get drunk with him?" she grumbled.

Miroku held up three fingers. "Firstly, I can't get drunk on my job. Two, I'd serve you if you fork up some cash. Can't give you anymore freebie or my ass gets fired."

Kagome snorted and she found the action was a little more labouring than usual. "That's two points. You're holding up three fingers dumbass."

Miroku counted them off, lowering a digit for each reason, until only his middle finger was left standing. "Well this is just a gift from me to you," he smirked.

Kagome had half a mind to throw her drink at him. Instead she settled with sticking her tongue out which only seemed to amuse her friend.

Miroku worked at Mushin's which conveniently enough was just a few blocks from the apartment they shared. He favoured the pub because of its relax atmosphere which sported a pool table, entertainment set for the game, dart boards and of course , most importantly, the karaoke machine and stage for live music.

Miroku loved to perform in front of a crowd, stringing along notes on his guitar while he belted out lyrics from some of his favorite artists. He found it to be such a rewarding hobby that he dropped out of college last year to be a full time bartender/entertainer.

At first he hid it from Sango, confiding in Kagome about his dislike for his field of study, architecture. His father was the one pushing him to pursue this gallant dream in the hopes of his child following in his footsteps and when Miroku confronted his father, the man disowned him and they haven't spoken since.

Sango she comforted him at first though her words of understanding and encouragement soon turned to snide remarks about him wasting his life away in a bar. It wasn't so much that she resented his decision, just that she knew and believed he was capable of more than pouring drinks and doing karaoke. She would support him in any decision he made as long as he had a career in mind and not a temporary job.

Kagome understood Miroku from a certain standpoint. Being in college was scary when you didn't have a clear view of where you want to go in life and what you want to do. Sango choice was easy, she wanted to be a lawyer and that was such a simple cut and go path that she didn't get lost in all the other possibilities. That was her lifelong dream and her decisive manner prevented her from looking back.

Whereas with Miroku, this was the first time he had been free from the bounds and expectation of family. It might take some time for him to find his way but at least now he's realized he can do something that makes him happy.

Kagome kind of envied them both. She didn't know what she wanted to do and right about now the only thing that made her happy is sex and alcohol. At first she thought switching her major would work but really it's all just the same. In the end she's just going to wing it and get her degree so she can get paid.

She took a swig of the cranberry and stood, quickly refusing Hojou assistance. "I'm gonna go lie down." Hojou moved to accompany her but she gave him a quick peck of the check and reassured him that she's fine.

The apartment was around two blocks down and though the three story climb she had to make was going to be a pain in the ass; literally, she'd rather make the trip at her own pace and without any constant need to soothe company.

By the time she got the tricky lock on the pink front door to open, Kagome was grateful that Sango was so engrossed in her laptop that all she managed was a distracted "Hey" and had taken no notice of her limp or about to keel over demeanour.

Kagome made a beeline for the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. She removed her clothes slowly and placed her ipod on the counter, the shuffle music blasting through the inbuilt speakers and echoing against the tan coloured walls.

She gave a content sigh and relaxed in the plush liquid. The soothing scratchy vocals of Norah Jones tingled against her eardrums, coaxing to come away with her to fields where yellow grass grows knee high.

Now calm, Kagome thought about her situation. She had five hundred odd on her, most of which is going to pay her phone bill tomorrow. She still had to find money for the rent and for school. If she didn't, they would probably prohibit her from sitting finals.

Taking a deep breath she sank deeper into the water, her head now below the surface. Eyes shut she tried to envision the next move. She could go out and drop off her resume in some stores or apply for a temp job in the area. She had to find something that could work with her class schedules, more of a nighttime job.

Maybe there's a barmaid position somewhere or waiter or strip…

Marney…what?

'Marney the cumbucket'

Kagome gasped taking in water then popped her head out of the bath. Coughing, she cursed then shook her head to try to remember where she had seen that phrase. Then like a light bulb it all clicked.

"Marney!" she shouted, remembering her call last week by the payphone. She had totally disregarded that job and spent the rest of the week picking up trash networking. Between that and her actual school work that had been piling up along with her frenzied state due to her mother, she had been a blank slate grabbing at straws.

Now she jumped out of the bath with new found energy and made her way to her room. Slouching on the floor she dug through her clothes thankful she had yet to put them in the hamper. Once she found the faded blue jeans and rifled around the pockets, a burst of glee escaped her lips as her fingers captured the crumbled paper.

**Server Girl Needed**

**For **

**Private Function**

* * *

Please Review :)

Also please excuse any grammatical errors as when inspiration hit i just got at it, squiggly lines be damned. Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day began with the sun barely peeking through tinted clouds. Cold damp breeze blew throughout the city forcing the occupants to seek warmth in cloaking fabrics. Kagome shivered in the light shawl and reinforced the white drape around her shoulder. It was the only covering she could find that went the black strap dress without lowering her appearance from semi-casual to casual.

Her makeup was light, a little blush and red lips to make her look older not old and her hair was swooped back and curled to give a friendly and approachable feel. She sneaked Sango's shiny black pointed shoes because the heel was low enough to walk around in and they had a small cute bow at the sides.

The interview was scheduled for two but as a rule of thumb she was half an hour early. The address she jotted down took her to a neighbourhood rather than a business strip and immediately warning bells started firing off. Taking a breather, she forced herself not to jump to conclusions. Many people worked from home nowadays and even had well established home offices that were cost effective. Besides the area, though inviting, didn't exude a family environment. The houses were spaced and packaged neatly side by side and as she walked down the road they grew bigger and wider.

Kagome found her destination at the end of the cul-de-sac barricaded by a large gold painted fence that was three inches above the top of her head. Beyond laid an extensive passage engrossed by a bright green garden with pinecone trees, shrubs perfectly shaped and a large fountain positioned before a mansion-like house.

She was more than a little overwhelmed, standing there leaning forward on the iron gate gazing at a whole other world before her. Whatever horrors she was expecting, this certainly didn't fall anywhere close to it. A voice startled her from her daze and she jumped away from the property, feeling guilty then ridiculous.

The voice sounded again low and close and Kagome looked around until she spotted the intercom etched on the wall. Above the column was a beige camera that followed her every move.

"This is a private property," said the firm voice.

Kagome placed her cloaked umbrella under her arm and held up the advertisement paper for the camera to see.

"I'm here for an interview."

"Press the button."

Kagome lowered and looked around for a button or maybe buzzer on the wall to open the entrance. A tired sigh escaped from the intercom as the stranger offered, "Press the button on the intercom so I can here you."

Rolling her eyes at her own daftness, she leaned in front of the device and pressed the silver button below the speaker. God, she must have looked like a beggar holding up a 'Please give me money" sign.

"Uhh...I'm here for the interview… for the server job," she exhaled then added,  
I have a two o' clock appointment."

There was silence for a while and a cold damp breeze blew by causing goosebumps to form against her exposed arms. She hoped the rain would come and go by the end of the interview. The bus she had taken dropped her off in a central area leaving a little ways to walk before reaching here. She would have asked Hojou for the ride but she didn't want to bother him. Even though she was using him, she didn't like to impose.

"Please wait one moment."

Kagome waited then watched as a vehicle, well a cart car really, emerged from behind the fountain and slowly made its way to her. The gate shifted sliding apart and opening as the driver, a tall man, stood before her dressed in a cut and fitted black suit with a pristine white undershirt that gleamed even in the lack of sun and decorative silver buttons lining down the front flaps ending with two layer silver chains tailoring the flaps together.

Kagome was lost for words and numbly moved her feet as the driver gestured for her to take the passenger seat. The gates rolled together and shut behind her as they made their way back to the house.

She sat stiffly in her seat, every now and then glimpsing at the gentleman beside her (because truly, there were no other words could describe him) and the scenery around. This close she could make out the faint lines around his eyes and mouth which seemed to be set in a permanent flat grimace. There were grey strands peeking from the side of his dark hair and he wore close fitting white gloves on each hand.

Kagome searched her mind for conversation or even a means of greeting but when she opened her mouth it was only to clear her throat. Manners be damned, she was felt lost and out of place. What had she gotten herself into?

They came to a stop and Kagome gingerly climbed out. Her courage now plummeted from the initial ninety percent to a steep fifty-five.

She followed uncertainly as they stepped through the oak door onto shiny marble floor that had large winding staircases on opposite side leading to the second floor. 'This is straight out of a movie,' she gulped and clutched her umbrella to cling to reality.

A movie where the innocent, naïve country girl gets called in for an interview and ends up cast in a porn film, forced into drugs and sold as a sex slave or worse, killed in a snuff film.

Oh God!

"This way," the driver, who she now realized was also the voice from the intercom, directed. They walked across the room, her heels clicking loudly and synchronized with the pounding of her heart.

She was too distracted to take in the beautiful furniture, the eloquent vase placed in the centre to draw your gaze or the still paintings of body parts framed in gold trim and taken in shadowed poses.

They walked through a short corridor and into another opening, this area seeming to be an entertainment section that held a closed glass down on the other end. Standing before it she held in her quiver as a faint buzz emitted and the gentleman held the door open for her.

Kagome pushed herself forward and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting maybe for a club to knock her into unconsciousness so they can drag her body out and dump it in the back. Instead the soft click of the door shutting behind her made her open her gaze and relief washed through her when she noted the young lady sitting before a desk.

An office!

A simple carpeted room with a desk, computer, lounge seats and a ringing phone.

Courage notching up to seventy percent, she approached once the phone conversation was complete.

"You're late," said the girl sparing her a quick glance. She typed on the keyboard with eloquent precise movements then sighed. With a flick against her short black bob-like hair she laced her fingers together and rest her chin on the formed bridge to stare at Kagome through dark slanted eyes.

Kagome wanted to protest but a quick glance at the clock which hung above proved the girl right. The little hand was on two and the big hand pointed to the one. Well she did have to wait at the front and ride up and walk through the big place. Tardiness was such a bad first impression.

"I..."

"You can have a seat," she dismissed going back to the computer.

The urge to tell her to relax and remove the stick from her ass was strong. She looked about the same age as Kagome though the red comb clip snapped in her hair knocked her down to pubescent.

Instead Kagome sank into the leather couch and gathered her resume in hand. Time seemed to slow and she found that there was little to stare at and nothing to do. Her eyes wandered over the header of her resume for the fifth time. The rhythmic clacking of the keyboard was interrupted occasionally by the odd phone call or girls sigh as she momentarily stared at her red painted nails.

The sound of a door opening drew her attention to end of the room where another dark haired girl emerged, a folder clutched in her hands and a triumphant smile on her face. As she made her way towards the desk, the phone buzzed. The bob hair girl answered in hush tone and hung up at the end of two 'ok'.

She turned to the new girl, "You won't be hearing from us."

The entrance door buzzed open to reveal the driver who quietly shuffled the stunned young lady out the room in a fluid motion. Kagome tried not to stare at the harsh scene.

Then it was as if nothing happened. The clacking continued, the odd phone calls chirped in and Kagome debated with herself if she had used the right size font. Maybe she should have used a different font all together. So engrossed was she in the debate between Arial and Times Roman or if she should have been spontaneous and used a more self-expressive one, that the sound of a hand clapping almost had her jumping out of her skin.

"It might help," bob hair drawled leaning on her wrist, "If you paid attention."

Kagome blushed certain one more stab from this chit will have her sporting the finger as she made her exit.

"Your turn," she pointed down the hall presumably to the door the other girl had left.

Kagome opted to leave the umbrella on the seat. She stood, straightened her dress and strode to the closed door. Mustering up to a maximum on hundred, she knocked on it then opened at the invitation.

Directly ahead were ceiling to floor windows overlooking the garden. The room was also carpeted and spacious with a broad bookshelf and a one arm sofa in one corner and an oak desk, computer and two guest seats in the other.

She stepped in and quietly shut the door. A shift to her right made her aware of the southern area of the room. Beside her was a low stylish coffee table surrounded by plush leather two seaters. In the other corner stood a slanted cabinet, one of the drawers being closed by someone in a lavender coloured kimono.

…Ok…

The person, a tall woman with a heart shaped face, long slender neck and ebony tresses rolled and pinned into a high bun, motioned to the seat by the coffee table. The very motion was so delicate that Kagome instantly knew she was dealing with a person of high standard. When she, back to the wall, she ensured her posture was straightened and her legs curved together at the ankle and flanked to the side.

With light steps, the lady joined her with a dainty descent in the opposite seat. They had yet to speak and so Kagome took the initiative, "You have a lovely home."

The lady smiled with stunning high cheeks, "Thank you." She gestured for Kagome to hand over the resume and placed it flat on the table to glance. The next second she leaned back into the seat and spoke flatly.

"This is how we will proceed," Kagome leaned forward and listened earnestly.

"I will describe the job and then if you are interested we will discuss particulars." Kagome nodded.

The door opened distracting Kagome for the moment. The lady however continued whilst bob hair girl entered with a tray and tea set.

"I require a waitress with the ethics of silver service to work at private functions in lingerie that will be provided. There will be other girls, some of whom will have more responsibilities. The pay is two hundred and fifty dollars per hour and the nature of employment will be on a freelance basis."

The speech ended with a soft thud when the tray was set on the table, right on top of her resume.

Lingere…private…two fifty an hour…

The hand caressing the curls of her hair shook Kagome from her stupor. Bob hair was leaning beside her twisting through the locks and Kagome had a slight fear she would yank it.

"What lovely hair you have," she teased. Kagome wasn't sure if she was being genuine. She had a certain allure that could be read either way. Her eyes drooped down into a dreamy state, her fingers now caressing the scalp.

"Right Jackie?" she purred.

The lady smirked, "Why yes," she replied softly, "Lovely indeed. Are you a natural born raven?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, this had all gone from ok to creepy in the blink of an eye. She gingerly gathered her hair and forced a polite smile, "Um…yeah."

"That'll be all Yura," Jackie spoke and bob hair pouted then left the room. Softly lowering the sleeves of the kimono, she leaned forward and poured some liquid from the kettle.

"Would you care for some?"

Kagome struggled, she didn't want to refuse and appear as a bad guest. Before she would have accepted but that little hair stint kinda propelled her to be on her toes. Softly she refused and waited as the lady leisurely sipped from her tiny cup.

"Do you have any questions thus far?"

Yes, Kagome thought.

"No," she replied

"I see," Jackie placed the cup on the table. "Within the contracts of this arrangement a means of mutual trust will be enforced. My clients are very private people and I am obliged to tell you there will be heavy penalties for any breeches of discretion."

Heavy penalties..."Ok."

"Please ensure you are clear to these terms," she chided.

Kagome felt stifled by the reprimand but really, her brain couldn't process anything more than simple two words answers. It was still jumping hurdles over the description, the hints, the frank honesty and the just plain weird. Would she be catering to drug dealers and pimps, maybe old geezers with a gazillion bucks and filthy minds?

"How familiar are you with the subculture of youkai?"

Kagome blinked. Demons? Most demons kept to themselves or hid amongst humans, blending due to their similar features, but keeping the abnormalities hidden. She only had one such friend as they were such a rare kind. The most she knew about demons came out of history texts and folklore.

"I know as much as much as the next person," she admitted.

Jackie sighed, "Unfortunately the next person's knowledge has proven to be a limited morsel."

Kagome blushed.

"My clients include youkais of varying nature and descent. Most, if not all are business owners, dealers, inheritors, anything of the esteemed sort. Herein I remind you of the utmost importance of discretion."

"Will I be safe?"

"You will be under my protection," Jackie answered with assurance. "If you provide obedience and adherence you will have nothing to fear. They may be demons, but they are respectable people."

A twinge of shame washed through Kagome. She didn't practice prejudice but when left with the unknown she had little choice.

"Do I have your acceptance with my proposal?"

"Yes," Kagome agreed. She decided to think it over when she was safe and sound in her apartment. For now she would just listen and absorb, after all she was well within her rights to refuse the job at any given time.

"Good," Jackie smiled, "Now stand up for me please and strip."

Her mouth was on the floor. Kagome shut the gap before any fly could wander in, "E…excuse me?"

Jackie chuckled and stood, "I can assure you there is nothing there I haven't seen before." She made her way to the phone on the other side of the room while Kagome peered around to keep a close eye on her.

"Jin," was the only word she uttered to through the line then hung up.

Kagome stood, "I think I should g…"

"Please," Jackie stopped her. She beckoned her forth, "I won't force you do something you are unwilling to do. This is a safe environment and I want you to remember that. Either one of us can terminate our arrangement at any time."

"Now," she breathed leaning against the oak desk, "I must inspect and guarantee that there are no foreseeable abnormalities on your body. My clients have very peculiar tastes. You may remain in your undergarments."

Kagome swallowed. Can she really trust that smile?

The room remained quiet and in a surge of, screw it—let's just do this and get it over with, ( her nerves exhausted from the up and down turmoil) she reached back and unzipped the dress. It fell to the floor and Jackie helped her step out.

The door opened soundlessly and the driver emerged. They walked around her throwing out questions and instructions. Sanding with her feet apart, Jin bent and ran his hands down her thighs searching for scars.

"Do you have any piercings?" Jackie asked running her fingers down her arm and turning over her wrists for observation.

Kagome tried to concentrate on the question and not the fact that some guy had his face in her crotch. "No."

"Any tattoos?"

"No."

Jin stood. She sighed in relief, only to find it short lived when his palm cupped her but. Her impulse was to slap him across the face, something instilled in her from years of dealing with a perverted roommate. The only thing that stopped her was the hand that cupped around her one of her breast.

Speechless, she stood frozen as the two pairs of hands squeezed moving from one globe to the other, heat radiating through the thin fabrics.

Then it was over.

Jin stepped back and Jackie went to lean against the desk.

"There are two indentions on either side of your hips," Jin pointed out.

Kagome glimpsed between the two of them, "I donated blood and bone marrow recently."

Arms folded Jackie spoke, "Are you on any medication?"

Jin removed the tape measure from around his neck and applied it against her Kagome's form. He moved swift and committed the measurements to memory.

"Antibiotics, anti-depressants, Prozac, allergy tablets, the pill?"

"Get dressed," Jin instructed.

Kagome bent quickly and scampered for her dress and shawl. "No."

"Your honesty is appreciated. I will be gathering the records from the hospital to ensure it is conclusive."

Kagome turned to stare at Jackie. Could she do that? Those are private documents and that would be illegal.

Jin clasped the zipper from behind and Kagome jumped.

"On to the matter of silver service," Jackie started moving forth. While Jin zipped up she aided in fixing the straps along her shoulder. Kagome felt uneasy from all the attention.

"From which side does one server the drink?" she asked with a staring gaze.

"The right," Kagome answered automatically.

Food and nutrition had been her favorite subject in high school. She loved to cook and bake so her mother encouraged her to attend the etiquette afterschool program. Here they dabbled in the various cultural mannerisms practiced in the home, at the dinner table and in public. This drove her to enter college with the intention of being a chef. With high hope dreams of opening her own restaurant one day she didn't fathom that she needed to know the chemistry behind the food. By the end of the first year she had depressing grades and forced herself to reevaluate her dreams.

"Good.'

They both stepped away and Kagome felt as though she could finally breathe.

Jin opened the door and waited.

"You are very beautiful," Jackie commented pressing a button on the phone. Yura sounded over the speaker.

"Please give our guest the necessary proceedings."

She turned and walked Kagome to the door. "We'll be in contact."

"Thank you for the opportunity," Kagome supplied.

"Her name," Jin interrupted.

"Ah Yes," Jackie agreed stroking her chin, "We have to do something about that."

Kagome didn't see anything wrong with her name.

"Bankotsu likes to give them astral themes," she thought aloud.

Clasping her hands together she brightened, "Oh I know!" She clutched Kagome's hands, "Form now on you'll be Star!"

"Uhh…"

"Very original sir," Jin remarked sarcastically.

"Oh can it you old coon," Jackie snipped.

Kagome slowly retracted her hands…wait sir?

"You like it, right Star?" Jackie asked with an excited smile.

Kagome gulped, "Uhh…sure."

"Sir I don't thin—,"

"It's official," Jackie spoke up. She raised her arm and twirled a finger in the air then landed it softly on Kagome's head. "I hereby dub thee STAR."

"Squire would you be so kind as to escort the lovely STAR princess to the gates?"

Kagome saw Jin's eyes twitch.

"Ensure STAR doesn't get lost. And of course show STAR to Yuna before STAR leaves."

What kind of bizarre twilight zone had Kagome stepped in? One minute Jackie was all cold and serious, the next she playful prancing around with a wand finger. When she reached by Yura, the young girl handed her a business card.

Kagome observed the card while Jin waited for her by the door. On the front was a simple two line address.. The back held an emblem in red ink.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The muffled sound travelled through the walls. Yura gave an annoyed enraged sigh and mumbled under her breath. "God I hate that guy," she gruffed.

Guy?

Kagome squinted, "Guy?"

Yura rolled her eyes. "Oh honey," she soothed, "He's a fag."

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"A big cross-dressing, cock eating, ass fucking fag," she added growling.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"USE THE GODDAMN INTERCOM!" she shouted jumping to her feet.

Yura huffed and fell ball back in the seat, "Just give them the card," she dismissed, and then eyes the phone evilly as it buzzed.

Awkwardly, Kagome retrieved her umbrella and followed Jin out.

* * *

"Did you do something to your hair?" Sango asked watching her roommate getting ready.

Kagome blinked applying eyeliner to her eyes through the bathroom mirror. Once she had slashed on a thick layer to one side she moved to the other. "Do you like it?" she asked stepping back. Shaking her head she grinned as the riveting curls separated into two pigtails bounced about.

The address on the card had directed Kagome to salon. After a quick glance at the emblem, the attendant took her in to wash and treat her hair. While under the dryer they gave her a pedicure and manicure. Then they led her to a back room and treated her to a facial and body massage. They even pressured her into a leg and bikini wax, a mandatory procedure for clients with the card. Everything had been free of cost.

Now that she had relaxed from the ripping and tweezing, Kagome felt smooth, powerful and sexy.

Sango clucked her tongue, "I don't really care for the hillbilly style."

Kagome applied lip gloss, "I was going more for naughty high school cheerleader."

"Well you got the naughty part down," Sango grinned eyeing the get up. The half shirt sported the numbers 01, had a plunging neckline and stopped below her breast. A frilly tiny mini skirt and knee length socks followed.

"Wait, is that my…did you cut up my jersey?" Sango accused following behind Kagome as she entered her room.

"Maybe," Kagome admitted bending down to retrieve her sneakers.

"G— turn the other way!" Sango cried out covering her eyes.

Kagome flopped on the bed and unlaced the shoe. "You can open your eyes now."

Sango blinked. "God your ass is eating up that thong," she shivered.

Kagome laughed. Sango had a great distaste for wearing insensible panties. Miroku would tease and mope about her love for comfortable over sexy.

"I guess you won't be coming back home tonight then," Sango said watching the perverted smile slide across her friend.

Kagome stood and put on a long coat. "Nah I'll be back. Hojou's mom has a strict no sleeping over policy."

"Oh my God," Sango groaned.

Kagome kissed her cheek and head out the door. She opted to take the bus in the hopes of surprising Hojou. Once she made it to his house, she took out her cell and called. The light glowing behind the curtain through the window on the second floor was an indication that he was in his room.

"Are you lonely?" Kagome asked silkily when he answered.

Hojou sighed into the phone, "My cat's keeping me company."

"I know another kitty that wants to play," Kagome purred.

Hojou chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Look out your window," Kagome instructed seductively.

She stood on the lawn and waited for him. When he popped his head out she unbuttoned the coat to let him see.

"Oooh f-fuck," Hojou stuttered.

Kagome giggled, "Are you going to let me in?"

Hojou ducked back in. She could hear fast heavy footsteps through the cell as he stumbled about. "Of- of course," he managed bursting open the front door.

Kagome tugged the coat shut and stepped into the cozy house.

"Your parents' home?" she asked glancing around.

Hojou closed the door. "They're at a gallery unv—"

"Perfect," Kagome interrupted removing the coat and tossing it across the sofa.

She heard Hojou gulp, his eyes growing wide as he oogled her chest then travel down her body. He often confided in her that he had a thing for girls in cheer outfits and the likes. She was pretty sure all his blood had rushed to one place, the only place that mattered at the moment.

He stretched out a hand to touch and she smacked it away.

Slowly she walked up the stairs, bouncing so that the skirt hiked up and expose her butt. At the top she turned and caught his gaze. Hooking her fingers in her panties she peeled out of it and threw it down the steps.

"Come and get me," she smirked turning towards his room.

The stampede barreling up the steps behind her was an indication that he followed.

* * *

"Something's sticking me in my butt," Kagome sighed coming down from her post-coital bliss. Hojou was bent over her, his head resting between her neck and shoulder. The sound of his ragged breathing and a cat's meow was her only reply. The exertion on stomach grew cold and sticky.

Shifting slightly, she reached behind her to remove the object, a pen. Turning her head she found an open book beside her. "Were you studying?" she asked.

Hojou lowered onto her wrapping a leg over hers and drawing an arm across her torso. "I was finishing up the essay for Monday," he breathed contentedly.

Kagome shrugged him off and sat up. She hated cuddling.

"What essay?" she asked realizing that she had been lying on folder papers. Some were stuck to her sweaty skin and she picked them off.

"The one Heckler assigned," Hojou replied lazily leaning up on one arm.

"No…that's due on Thursday," staring at him puzzled.

"No Monday," Hojou corrected.

Kagome paused then shook her head, "No it's due the 25th, that's Thursday."

Hojou sat up, "Kagome, today's the 24th."

Kagome jumped up and head for his computer. Clicking away the screensaver she checked the date and cursed. She flipped open her and cursed again.

"Shit! I forgot to fix the date when I got back service," she groaned now pacing.

"That's a fifty page essay," she fretted aloud with more frantic strides.

She stopped and gasped. "Oh my God this is due tomorrow at nine," she realized with her hands over her mouth.

Hojoy approached ran his hand along her arm. "I'm sure you'll be fine," he soothed. "You must have started it already. He assigned it from last month."

Kagome thought about the single paragraph she written down which really consisted of line after line of repeating the same thought in different words. Hojou caught her blank stare. "I could help if you want," he offered.

"Just…just take me home," Kagome grumbled softly.

So much for satisfaction, she thought feeling the pleasure from sex slither away. As she dragged her arms through the coat, waiting on Hojou to retrieve the keys from his room, the front door opened. Kagome quickly wrapped the coat around herself.

"Oh hello dear," Hojou's mom greeted with a smile.

His father followed through the door. "I didn't know Hojou had company," he greeted.

Kagome forced a smile and kept her arms crossed to secure the coat in place. "Hi Mrs. H," she tipped her head, "Mr. H."

"I just came by to check up on some notes with Hojou," she chuckled nervously. "Was just about to leave actually."

"Nonsense," said his dad removing his hat. "It's been a while since we last saw you," he said approaching.

"Mom, dad," Hojou called coming down the stairs.

Kagome sighed in relief. She wasn't in the position or mood to sit and make friendly right now.

"Are you going out?" his mother asked noting the keys in his hands. "You have school tomorrow," she automatically began scold.

"Mooooom," Hojou whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes. I'm sleeping with a child.

"I'm just taking Kagome home," Hojou informed. "I'll be back in time for bed."

The mother glanced at Kagome and not for the first she sensed resentment from the stare. Then as quickly as the feeling came it went. "Alright," Mrs. H smiled, though lips barely lift.

Throughout the car ride Hojou gave pointers on topics to discuss. When he dropped her off he gave her a long kiss to express, what she hoped was a thank you.

Brewing a cup of coffee, her last resort for all-nighters, Kagome sat in the couch with her laptop in her lap and began. Every now and again she'd get texts and calls from Hojou asking if she was up or if everything was going ok.

Miroku came home around three and rekindled another batch of coffee for her. He stayed with her for a bit, allowing her a fifteen minute doze, then headed in. Kagome got up and stretched, flaying her limbs about to rid the sluggishness.

She moved from the couch to the kitchen to the toilet then her bed. Leaning on the mattress with the laptop before her, she didn't know when she drifted off. Her ringtone woke her up and she blindly reached for the cell.

"Yea Hojou I'm up," she yawned.

"This isn't Hojou," a familiar voice drawled.

Kagome sat up.

"Be here by two," Yura continued. "On time," she stressed then hung up.

Kagome looked at the time on her laptop, 7:30. She sprung from the bed to take a quick shower to catch the bus.

* * *

This chapter has a lot of firsts for me:

First i've ever updated so quickly

First I've ever written such a long chapter(even though it's not that long)

First I've ever almost written a sex scene(Was gonna do it but then that's for Kags and Sesshy only)

And yes Sesshy will come along soon. I have to build up to the moment but I hope your guys are enjoying so far

I feel like i'm evil to Kagome lol

And i looooooooved writing Jakotsu! I can totally picture him as an extravagant rich snob getting into catfights with Yura cuz they're alike in some ways .

Please review, share your opinions

(good, bad, questions, pointers)

Would love to hear from y'all


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just want to give a big **THANK YOU** to all those who have reviewed, followed or favorite the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Holy crap," exhaled Kagome as she finally managed the courage to glance into the mirror. The outfit had been harmless enough while it dangled on the hanger, but now that she had put in on, it was downright scandalous.

Gazing back at her was a girl dressed in a white one piece suit with black trimming along the edge and a black lace imitation corset wrapped around her stomach below her bodice. Sheer white lining covered her breasts giving a hint of modesty even though the material itself was transparent. The back was cut low, swooping down to her lower back and exposing skin. Mid-thigh high white sheer stockings completed the look.

Everything had been provided for down to the strappy black heels. Whatever measurements Jin had taken had clearly been for naught as it was a size too small and therefore fitted to the T.

Kagome leaned forward placing her elbows on the edge of the basin and brought her hands to her temples to rub her nervousness away. Granted she was no stranger to revealing clothes, but to wear something like this with her butt cheeks sticking out for all to see, in front of strangers no less.

It was way too late to back out now, she knew that. She had missed her chance back at Jakotsu's place when Jin had escorted her and another girl, a brown skinned named Rhea, into a black car with a baldheaded driver whose name she hadn't caught that drove them here.

Downstairs a woman in a silk robe introduced herself as Eris and led them upstairs to bathrooms with the instruction to take a quick shower. Kagome had searched the room high and low for any signs of camera before she removed her dress and did the deed.

Kagome turned the tap and dabbed some water on her face. Under her eyes were a little puffy from her micro naps throughout the day. Instead of going to class she had emailed Hojou her paper, never mind that she was a few pages short, and begged him to hand it in. The rest of the day was spent sleeping in the hopes of being semi-presentable for her first day at work.

A knock sounded at the door, "Are you finished?"

Kagome stepped back, gave herself a final glance and breathed out. She reached for the knob and opened the door to find Eris's olive eyes looking her up and down. "Good," she finished when her gaze settled back up. Beside her Rhea was dressed in a similar fashion with white lace ribbon cuffs wrapped around her wrists. Her expression was dull, almost bored like making Kagome feel all the more guilty that she was the only one that felt out of place.

They made their way to a small room with makeup supplies lined in order on a dressing table. Full length mirrors stood on opposite end of the table and Rhea stepped towards one with a tube of lipstick before anyone said anything.

Eris smiled then took Kagome's hand and guided her to the seat by the dresser. She picked up a brush and gathered Kagome's hair into a high bun, much like hers and Rhea's. As she worked she asked, "This is your first time?"

Kagome cleared her throat and gave a small nod and a weak smile. Eris wrapped her hair around the scrunchie. "Don't be nervous. It's not so bad" she advised then urged her to turn in her seat. To her left Rhea had taken to sitting cross-legged in front of the mirror with her beauty materials in her lap. While Eris stepped away Kagome watched as Rhea leaned forward and lined her eyes with the liner. Finished, she blinked then looked up to find Kagome's stare and scowled.

"Look, I'm not interested in girls ok," she drawled capping the pencil.

Kagome grimaced. Ever since they met Rhea had been throwing off an attitude. In the car Kagome had tried more than once to strike up a conversation and she acted like she was invisible. Now a nasty retort was on the tip of her tongue but Eris's voice interrupted.

"Why don't you try and play nice," she scolded approaching the dresser and placing some things down. Kagome heard Rhea hiss her teeth but missed her look of disgust as Eris's body was now blocking her from her view.

"Don't mind her," Eris spoke softly while dabbing foundation on Kagome's face. She worked quietly for a while turning Kagome's head from side to side to apply a little blush. Finished she made Kagome stand and look at the lightly applied make-up job.

"Now," Eris breathed leaning against the dresser, "Is there anything you want to know or ask before we head out?" Bubbling with questions and nerves, Kagome worked hard to keep her voice light, "Uhh well why did we have to bathe just now?"

A loud snort erupted in the room followed by an obnoxious laugh. Kagome looked down at Rhea as she smacked her lips and turned. "Star was it?" she drawled then gave another snicker.

Eric clucked her tongue, "This is your second warning," then turned back to Kagome while Rhea muttered under her breath. "Demons have very sensitive nose," she answered, "So the perfume you were wearing may be mild to you and me but it would be intense to them. Also Bankotsu just prefers his women to be natural."

"Bankotsu?" Kagome repeated.

"Your employer. Did Jakotsu not brief this?" Before Kagome could respond Eris continued, "Never mind. Ok Jakotsu works more or less like an agent and supply women for jobs. Bankotsu is the Oyakata of this house. He likes to entertain his colleges and throw parties herein where we enter."

"Umm, ok." Well there's nothing else to say other than that right?

Eris eased off the dresser and reached forward to tug and fix Kagome's clothes. "I keep all of you ladies in check at his command." Tugging the material away from Kagome's chest, she glanced down at her naked breast then let the clothes fall back into place. Kagome stood wide-eyed and watched as she made her way to the lipstick section and back with a tube.

"One rule," she said applying the lipstick onto Kagome's lips, "Is that all the ladies must have the same colour lips as the shade of their nipples." She finished and waited for Kagome to smack and rub her lips together.

Thoughtless Kagome did so then blushed when she caught Rhea looking, her lips painted brown. Before she felt exposed but now she felt bare, even more so her embarrassment grew when she realized the intimate details of the others.

Rhea stood silently and Eris went to the mirror to check herself. Fiddling with her fingers Kagome tried to calm down. Her cheeks were flaming and she had the impulse to fan them.

"Get it all out while you can," Eris spoke standing straight, "When we go downstairs I won't accept any excuses." She untied the sash of her robe and let it fall to the ground. Kagome bit back her gasp as her cheeks went from flaming to scorching.

Eris turned and stepped out of the pile and her breast jiggled from the lack of support in the cut out bra. Their only support was a thin line of material that circled above and below the naked breast into a strap and tapering to a hook around her back to provide a means of lift. Below she had on a garter belt that covered the front but exposed her whole butt and the thin piece of material between. The whole get up was black, including the mid-thigh stocking and her heels.

"Try not to stare," she advised walking out of the room and leaving them to follow. They walked through the passage and down the stairs. Kagome opted to glance around rather than ahead where Eris's butt bounced with each step. Thankfully her outfit was more tapered around her derriere holding it up and in place.

The house had a Victorian theme with antique looking furniture and an obscure overpowering feeling. They made their way into a spacey kitchen with a table in the centre. Two dark haired girls dressed like Eris stood talking by the table that held platters and wine glasses. Across from them were two male chefs dressed in full white with scarves wrapped on their head. One was stirring something over the stove and the other stood by a counter whispering with another girl. Another girl was leaning by some cupboards, one leg stretched out before her.

Eris made her way to the two girls and tucked a loose strand into the bun of the shorter one. "Everyone ok?" she asked and they all hummed and nodded. Kagome glanced at Rhea but she stood arms folded and staring at the paint on her nails.

"Phoebe," Eris called and the girl by the chef looked up. Kagome noted she was the only one with her hair loose. It was dark, as all the rest were, and chopped ending by her ears. Eris nodded towards them by the doorway, "Please show Rhea what to do."

Phoebe turned back to the chef who placed a finger coated with brown, what Kagome guessed was mousse, before her and smiled. She tittered, leaned with an open mouth and closed around the digit. Slowly she eased up revealing the now clean finger and stepped away, sauntering towards them. Rhea met her half way and they went out the room through another entrance.

Eris walked around the room, commenting and sorting through things until she ended up by Kagome with an open bottle of wine in hand. "Let's do some practice." They walked over to the table and Eris placed six empty glasses in front of them. "Pour," she ordered then stepped back to watch.

Kagome held the bottle with her left and placed right arm out and bent before her. Using it as a slope, she rolled the neck of the bottle along from wrist to elbow until an appropriate amount of liquid was in the glass. She stepped back and looked to Eris.

"Not bad," she critiqued then took the bottle poured the right way as she spoke, "Try not to put too much pressure or lean forward. That'll make you spill or pour too much." Finished, she handed Kagome the bottle again and told her to practice until she return.

By her third pour the girl leaning leisurely by the cupboards had made her way over. She picked at the grapes in a dish and brought the fruit up to her mouth, "Just go slowly." She chomped for a while then added, "The last thing they'll be looking at is how you pour." Kagome held the bottle and looked at her but her eyes were averted. Eris entered, "Ok we're ready." She took out a new full bottle, this time champagne, and handed it to Kagome, "Let's go."

Through the entrance and just a few steps down was a dining room. It had the same gaudy old feel as the rest of the house with an elaborate set table. "Just follow me. Don't speak, don't stare, just do your job."

Eris made her stand at the head of the table, a few feet away but by her side. She cleared her throat, smiled and placed her feet together and her arms behind her back. Kagome followed holding the bottle upright in one hand and folding her other behind her.

They stared straight ahead as the door in front opened and people came pouring in. Kagome was immobilized. This would be her first time in a room filled with demons. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until her lungs started to pinch. Giving a slow shaky exhale, she took the time to look around making sure her eyes weren't burning a hole into anyone in particular.

They all seemed to be in their own world though as they chatted and laughed amongst each other while making their way to the seats. There were so many, twelve she figured after a quick count, each with so many unique varying features such that she wasn't sure where to begin. In fact, she felt a bit overwhelmed.

A tanned gentleman came through the door in a suit and lavender tie. He made his way to the front, his walk confident and cocky, then turned, back now to Kagome and Eris, towards the others leaning by the head seat. His hair was dark and braided into one, the length of which came to an end by his lower back.

"If I'd known so many of you sorry sons of bitches were gonna show up I would have hired a bigger catering service." His voice was deep and even though he spoke low, his words seemed to bounce off the wall demanding respect as the others became quiet and attentive.

"We'll take whatever we can get," shouted a short stocky man pressing up against the table. He had wrinkly almost purple-ish skin with marking, red and circular, below his eyes and on his chin. The others around chuckled shouting their agreement as Mr. Ponytail took his seat and muttered aloud, "Just make sure I don't hear any bitching and moaning later."

Kagome stepped forward and with lowered eyes poured the champagne in the glass to his right. Seat by seat she went around the table pouring respectively. They barely seemed to notice she was there, jeering and laughing as they cracked wise jokes with each other.

Of the twelve there was one female, a blonde with green eyes and dressed in a suit as the rest of the guests were. With elbows pressed against the table, she placed her chin in hand and watched as Kagome poured. A dark forked tongue slipped through her mouth sliding along her lower lip and she winked as Kagome moved to the next person.

Once the conversations came to a lull and Kagome was just about finished, Eris stepped forward by Mr. Ponytail's side. "This evening we will be serving black salsify mousse with vendace roe, breast of veal with a truffle sauce and whipped potatoes followed by grilled venison with braised farro and rapini. Desert entails fois gras terrine with a side of white truffles," she announced all eyes now focused on her.

She continued, "First, to open your palates we will be starting with the almas caviar appetizer." She stepped back and other girls came out with serving trays. This time there were new faces as they worked cohesively in pairs of three on either sides of the table. Two held the tray and one served, Rhea she realized was serving on the left side.

Kagome went back to her original position and watched as they carried away. Mr. Ponytail she soon realized was Bankotsu. He was soft but spoke his mind. From her glance when refilling his glass for a third time, she realized he was very handsome. The bangs on his forehead framed and almost shield a violet pointed marking. His face was angular and his eyes appeared a darker shade of cobalt.

Now that she thought about it, most of the people in the room were good looking. Yes Bankotsu surrounded himself with beautiful ladies of a certain type, but the demons themselves were very attractive. At the end of the table to the right was a guy with shaggy spiked brown hair and grey almost silver like eyes. He held an air of solemnity that made him unapproachable but when he cracked a grin his whole face lit up and made her quiver.

Beside him was the youngest looking of the lot. With long bangs and a light green, maybe mint, coloured hair sat a tall man with broad shoulders that totally contrast against his round cherub face and dazzling light blue eyes. He looked out of place with the lot of older gentlemen and whispered lowly to shaggy hair every now and then.

Slowly she went over each person's appearance. There demon features held an exotic charm that she soon found quite appealing. Each line, markings, pointed hair, unusual hair and eye colour made her all the more interested. They acted normal raving, shouting, talking with their mouths full, barking with laughter, throwing snide insults. They were basically human.

Around the third course Kagome found herself smiling against the kitchen counter at her revelation. She had long forgotten about her scanty form, instead immersed in a sense of satisfaction that she had made a decision that made her more open and understanding as a person. No, better yet as a human.

Grabbing the bottle of wine, she made her way back into the room. With each course, the meals grew larger in size and greater in abundance. As men they held large appetites, but as demons they seemed to consume even more. Kagome wondered if Bankotsu would have arranged a seven or eight course meal had he been given the chance.

At the end of the meal Bankotsu asked Eris to have some of the guest escorted to the drawing room. The blonde haired woman, shaggy hair and mint green stood and offered farewells. Before leaving the room blonde hair's slit green eyes found Kagome and she tilt her head and offered another wink. Mint green grabbed shaggy's arm and pressed up close against him, leaning over to whisper in his ears.

The four closest to the front stood as Bankostu rose and declared that they should follow him to his office to finish business. Eris came back into the room and beckoned Kagome towards the kitchen.

"You did great," she complemented handing Kagome the brandy from the top cupboards. One of the chefs sat on a stool eating, the other was out of site. Kagome smiled and turned to walk out but the Eris stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Actually, "she took the brandy from her and placed it on the counter, "That's it for today." She slid a manila envelope across the counter to Kagome.

Kagome stalled then picked it up, "Really?"

Eris smiled and led her out of the room and they eventually found themselves back in the powder area. "What about Rhea?" Kagome asked when she spotted her dress folded in the corner. They had arrived together and therefore it was only fair that she asked. Eris leaned against the door and answered, "She has other business to attend to."

"Ryu will be waiting for you downstairs," she said then closed the door. Kagome changed quickly, much like the welcoming mood downstairs did. Secretive walls were starting to build and they had made sure to exclude her. She placed the outfit where her dress had been and hurried along.

The baldheaded driver stood at the bottom of the stairs. He escorted her directly to the car, placing her in the backseat, and they drove out. The radio was low and after a few minutes of watching the scenery she nudged open the envelope. Fresh crisp bills stared back at her. Kagome giggled and threw herself face down across the seat. Two fifty per hour for the last four hours was what, a thousand dollar? In one day? Fuck yeah!

Her bag was on the floor of the car forgotten since Eris had instructed that no form of personal or mobile items were to be brought into the home. Kagome scourged through the bag for her phone.

She leaned forward into the space between the passenger and driver's seat. "Are you dropping me back at Jakotsu?"

"Is that where you want to go?" Ryu asked with a gruff voice. His head was smooth and clear and Kagome had an impulse to touch. Instead she opened up her phone to text the one person she felt like celebrating with.

* * *

_I told her to drink up_

_Selecta play the song that I asked for_

The corridor was narrow and packed with bodies pressed against each other and the walls. These were the non-dancers. Some gazed longingly, waiting desperately with drinks in hand for someone to pull them onto the dance floor. Others tried to making small talk against the blaring music. To the untrained eyes they appeared to be lounging, but for him they were a sea of potential clients. But for now, he only had one person in mind at the moment.

And there she was, blending into the crowd save for the lights that flashed sporadically revealing her green suede dress. Her arms flailed back and forth as she moved her hips to the pounding beat of the song.

The music was loud, already sending his delicate ears into overdrive, but he liked the feeling. It felt like the music resonated in him, pounding against his chest, pulsating down to his toes and echoing this eyes and mouth.

_C-c-c- Count with me_

_1. Glass of champagne for me_

_2. Glass of champagne for you_

Music like this was his favorite. Meant to dance to for those with rhythm and jump at for those that ain't got none. Either way, any girl can look sexy to this type of thing as long as she can find a catchy motion. Add in the flashing neon lightsand your good to go.

Energized, he took a long final draw of his blunt and threw the remains on the floor. Making his way to the floor he squeezed through pressing bodies and thrashing limbs. The smoke settled down his throat to caress his lungs.

She turned and recognition slowly seeped into her laden eyes. A wide sloppy smile started to form and before she could utter anything he pulled her forward and latched his lips onto hers.

A hint of green apple and strawberry tingled from her tongue. Tilting his head up he bit her bottom lip to get her mouth to open up more and exhaled. Stepping back the rest of the smoke fizzled out of nose.

Kagome breathed in deep. Even though it didn't feel as strong as getting it firsthand from a joint, she still found herself swaying and smiling as the familiar tingle filtered down her chest and then out.

The lights flickered as a new song faded in with another catchy beat. Her body felt alive. She threw her arms over Kouga's shoulder to pull him in while her hips thrust forward. His hands wrapped around her waist and they moved along with the crowd as people close by whooped and shouted with the music. Kagome leaned her head back and stared up as the lights flashed into a sequence that matched the light rhythm of the songs as the bass prepared to drop. Her bag banged against her side, hanging on her arms from it thin strap.

_I GOT THE NO PUSSY BLUES!_

The floor throbbed as everyone bounced about to the uncontrolled synthesizer. Everyone bumped into each other with raw, new found energy. Kagome let go and thrashed her head from side to side as the song took control. At this point, she wouldn't call what she was doing dancing, more like jumping and twisting. But who the hell cares? She felt wild and untamed.

Her eyes squeezed shut and drew all of what she had inside onto the floor. Before her Kouga licked a line off the side of his thumb and threw his head back then beat at his chest. Red, green and yellow lights rushed and illuminated the length of his throat.

As the song slowed down and another change over took place, Kouga turned Kagome around and pressed her to him once more. This one was slow, with an echoing beat and an underwater feel. She quickly found her gyrating tempo, a nice slow glide back and forth. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and Kagome could see his grin from the corner of her eyes.

_Na Na Na Nah Nah Nah_

She lift both hands and stretched behind her to wrap around his head and delve into his ponytail. Grounding her hips into his she smiled when he opened his hand in front to reveal a small white pill.

_Why can't you want me?_

_Why can't you want me?_

_Why can't you want me?_

He breathed into her ear, whispering something she didn't quite catch due to the music. Whatever it was, she didn't care. She had always trusted Kouga when it came to things like this, and he always had the best supplies. Without question she stuck out her tongue and sighed when he pressed the tablet in.

It wasn't hard to swallow it dry. Not when he was nibbling on her shoulder or his body moving into her. Soon she floated above everything, right up to the ceiling where the music soaked into her body causing her to swell and explode.

"…off it."

"How….you.….her here?

"She…fucked up! What….to do?

"Put her in a cab!"

Kagome snorted and slowly, very slowly, began to come out of the throes of sleep.

"Who is she?" demanded a very irritated feminine voice.

"Come on— "

"No, you always do this shit! Constantly fucking around…"

"I'm not fucking around! I was out working. Look on the nightstand and you'll see the cash I raked in from last night."

"Shut up! I'm so sick of this."

Kagome sat up slowly. The voices seemed to come from the afar but her head was too messed up to focus from where. Rubbing her eyes she sat up, on what she now realized was a couch, and licked at the trail of drool at the corner of her lips.

Stomping footsteps pounded growing closer and closer until a petite flaming red head turned the corner. She grabbed a white jacket from the coat hanger and ruffled it roughly while muttering curses under her breath. With sharp movements, she put her arms through the holes and turned.

Her mouth was set in a defined grimace, her lips parted only to reveal two sharp pointed teeth. Her eyes sparkled with rage, almost glowing, and Kagome stiffened with worry and realization that she was staring in the face of a very angry demon.

"Get your shit and leave before I get back!"

The door slammed, groaning against the support. Kagome deflated against the cushions.

"Don't mind her," Kouga lurked into the room and collapse in the one seat couch across. Dressed only in boxers, he stretched his legs onto the table and crossed his ankles.

Kagome sat back and sighed. Her head felt heavy and light all at the same time. She had a vague memory of what happened last night, like much of her nights hanging with Kouga. Even though they always got fucked up and flirted, they had never gone all the way. He was the only demon she knew, though she wouldn't go as far to say they're friends, just a pleasant twenty-seven year old drug dealer that she saw from time to time.

"What you been up to?"

"Nothing much," she worked around a yawn. "Working, school, the normal stuff. Have you seen a bag?"

He gestured to the floor. "I'd offer you something to eat but the wife went out to the store."

Kagome dug through the bag for the envelope. After doing a quick count to make sure everything was there, she took out some and slid it across the table.

"No need to worry," she checked her phone and groaned at the miss calls and texts from Sango, Miroku and Houjo.

"Won't be staying long."

Kouga hummed, "Just be careful around those demons yeah?"

Kagome paused mid-text, "Huh?

"You have their scent."

"You can smell me?"

A chuckle, "You need to brush up on your history study college girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sent off the text, "Ass. I mean you could smell me in the club, with all the other stuff and scents around?"

Kouga slicked the cash in his hand and folded it into the band of his boxers. "I'm a wolf demon," he gave a pointy grin, "We have heightened abilities smell, hearing, strength. It was faint, but I could smell them."

"Hearing you say it out loud, it kinda feels invasive."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Like," she licked her lips, "you know my business. If I were with you, how would I be able to cheat?"

Kouga snorted, "Honey if you were my woman you wouldn't need to cheat."

"Ok fine. So if I'm on my period, could you smell it?"

"Why is it that whenever I talk to human girls about this stuff they always bring up that shit?" Kouga scowled.

"Wow I don't feel special."

"Did I give you the impression that you were?"

Kagome flipped him off. "Just answer the question."

"Your period's coming next week right?"

Kagome gasped, "H-how? That so…"

"Lucky guess."

She jumped up, "That's it, I'm going home."

* * *

Jakotsu wasn't kidding when he said the job was freelance. For three weeks she was on her own and life went back into its usual motions. Sango grilled her about the new job, to which Kagome gave very _very_ little detail. At the mention of Kouga an all-night reprimand ensued.

She managed to pay a small amount to the school hoping now that money was being handed over they would lay off. The rest went into rent and by the second the second week she was broke again. This time around she managed to get a small work on her first search. Nothing fancy, just helping out in the office at school and even that seemed like an occasional thing.

The second time around was much like the first. Ryu drove them both to the house and Eris oversaw the whole process. The guests were different, not as rowdy as before, and only men were present. Bankotsu wore a white suite to dinner and he was all the more handsome with that dark skin contrast.

After dinner Kagome busied herself with stacking away glasses in the kitchen. The other girls had disappeared and the chefs sort out the leftovers. Eris was off settling the guest in the other room. It was quiet, save for the clinking of glass and scraping against plates.

"You don't have to do that," Eris came through the door. With a smile she handed over her pay, "The others will get at it later."

Kagome picked at the edge of the envelope, "Later?"

"When they're done."

"Doing?"

"The rest of their job."

Kagome's forehead crinkled, "Which is?"

Eris smiled and this close Kagome saw that she had a small dimple on her left cheek. "Something you're apparently interested in." Shifting some plates out of the way she spoke, "You know, there is room for a raise. Some…clients are have taken a liking to you."

Kagome swallowed and cursed her curious nature. Of course she knew they were doing those kind of stuff but she just had to try and get someone to spell it out.

"You should think it over," Eris finished then walked her to the front where Ryu stood waiting. Brushing stray stands behind Kagome's ear she gave a small squeeze on her arm, "Your vagina will not be penetrated."

Kagome blushed.

Now the money felt dirty in her hands.

* * *

Kagome didn't know much about Hojou's friends like he knew about hers. Granted her friends consisted of mainly two people who she happened to live with and therefore it would have been inevitable for him not to know them, but now that the shoe was on the other foot, her most basic reason was that she simply didn't care.

Hojou was her friend, a good friend at that, but she didn't see the point in investing on his side of the world. She didn't have the time and they weren't romantically involved for her to feel the urge to do so. A bit self but that's the basis of a clean cut hookup.

When he asked her to go with him to a house party with his friends, her main reasons for saying yes were: free food, owing him for the paper and the other times she dragged him out of his house to go dancing and a hopeful quickie before she head home.

She found that like Hojou they were a bit bland in the personality department. They were nice, happy, chatty people and the so called party was just sitting around watching a movie. When the popcorn finished and credits were rolling they took to playing games. Kagome did one round of twister then went to the stereo to find good track.

At that moment a sense of déjà vu took over. Laughter filled the room as someone toppled over and they tried to figure out who won. She felt like a thirteen year old at a friend's sleep over. At that point she told herself she'd lighten up. Maybe Hojou wasn't the immature brat, maybe he and his friends had been able to retain a youthfulness that should be admired not judged.

They played 'Who am I' for a while until they got fed up that the same person kept winning. Then, eating hotpockets they did a round of walking down memory lane. Most of them seemed to be highschool mates with Hojou and they laughed and shared insides jokes.

When it started winding down and the mood went from fun to content, Kagome went around and collect the dishes to give herself something to do. One of the girls came followed her into the kitchen. She had brown hair to highlights and heart shaped face. Her name was Amber? Or Ally maybe.

"This is fun huh?" she sighed while Kagome stuffed the disposable plates in the trash. Another bout of laughter erupted from the other room. Kagome nodded.

Amber leaned against the island counter and sipped from her cup. "It's so good to see Hojou again. We hardly ever hang out what with the different majors and all. You're in his class right?"

Kagome head over to the sink and washed her hands. "Yea he is." Finished she turned and gave the girl her full attention, "But let's not talk about school. I'm still recovering from a quiz that raped my brain."

Amber laughed, a braying sound that made Kagome kind of regret saying anything at all. "Oh you are funny," she recovered. "Hojou is always saying you have a kinda weird humour."

"Hojou talks about me?"

Amber giggled, "Well duh." Threading her fingers through her locks she continued, "He's been talking about you ever since we got to Tamashikon."

"It's really kinda cool to finally meet his girlfriend."

"What?" Surely she heard that wrong.

Amber bit her lip and chuckled with an apologetic look. "Crap. Hojou said you weren't too keen on the title. Had to convince him to bring you to our couples party."

Amber tapped her cup against the counter and with each hit Kagome felt her eyes twitch. "Kenyu said he's planning on giving you his grandmother's ring," she whispered then hurriedly added, "Not in an engagement way. Just some type of proposal to take the next step in your relationship."

"I wish Kenyu would be spontaneous like that," she grumbled looking down and twirling the cup. With a huff she left it to stand and gazed back up. "Did I say too much? It was a secret so act surprise when he gives it to you ok?"

With a bright smile she walked out the kitchen leaving Kagome to stare at the red plastic cups with its indented edges and bite marks along the rim. Gnawing her bottom lip to the point of drawing blood, she willed herself not to go into the other room and cause a scene.

Arms folded she briskly entered stepping over scattered paper cushion and made her way to the front door. Without a word she opened it and exited the house, the door banging shut putting an end to all the laughter.

Kagome didn't know the neighborhood or where she was heading, just that she had to get out of there. The night air was chilly and her cardigan barely did a good job at providing warmth, but she took little note of that.

Halfway down the street a hand on her shoulder and a soft hey what's wrong made her stop and turn to face anxious brown eyes.

"What happened?" Hojou tested softly.

Kagome swallowed down her anger and asked tersely, "Why did you bring me here tonight?"

Hojou's brows furrowed, "To hangout. I thought we were having a good time."

"Really?" she tilted her head, "That's not what Amy said. According to her this was your big night to introduce your girlfriend. Show me off to your stepford friends right?"

"Amy?"

"Amber,"

"You mean Allison?"

"Whatever!" Kagome exploded. "That's not the point! She said I was your girlfriend. That you wanted to give me some ring to propose some step in our relationship. Please tell me it's not true."

The fact that he couldn't look her in the face said it all. He wasn't a good liar, he knew it and so did she. It didn't even make sense to try.

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and turned away. "I can't keep doing this Hojou. This back and forth argument on being your girlfriend, I thought you understood. You told me you understood."

Rubbing her forehead Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and snorted, "It's really taking a toll on me."

"On you?" Hojou repeated darkly. He looked up and she found anger instead of grief.

"How do you think I feel? We do all the things that couples do but you want to cheapen it. I'm left with feeling used while you frolic about without a care in the world. For one second, just grow up and call this what it is."

Kagome sneered, "You really think this is a relationship Hojou? Really?"

A soft breeze blew and he roughly swept the bangs out of his eyes. The solemn glare he held aged him.

"All we do is fuck. That's all."

Hojou hissed his teeth, "Wha—,"

"No Hojou listen to me." With a leveled stare she looked him in the eyes. "That's all. We're just friends that fuck. There's nothing else here."

Silence fell between them and guilt started to seep into Kagome.

"Sometimes," Hojou finally spoke, "sometimes I wonder what happened to you before me. Who messed you up so bad that you can't even recognize love when it's staring right in your face."

Like knives his words pierced her into silence.

"Or if you can even love somebody for that matter?" he chuckled quietly.

"This might not be a perfect relationship, I don't believe any are. But at least I was willing to try. At least I've been in serious relationships. It sounds to me like all you've been doing your whole life is fucking."

Clammy hands instinctively slapped across his cheeks. The impact stung and stunned them both.

"I deserved that," Hojou whispered eyes averted.

He sighed wistfully, "You're so guarded sometimes. I apologize."

"I should take you home."

* * *

This time around it was a standard typical black and white maid outfit. Totally appropriate and had a cut and a knee length that were family friendly. Up top they were buttoned all the way up. Kagome loved it. Rhea bitched about it all the way to the kitchen.

"You look very happy," Eris commented.

Twirling, Kagome held the ends of the frilled skirt and posed with an infectious smile. "I want to wear this all the time."

Eris laughed. Her tailored the same way save for a red bow tied at the neck. "Well this is only for special occasions."

"What's so special about tonight?" Kagome picked at the chocolate covered strawberry on the platter. The flavours exploded in her mouth and unconsciously she moaned her appreciation.

"Maybe we should dress you like this more often," Eris wondered, "Makes you more entertaining." She followed suit and plucked the smallest strawberry of the lot.

"I'm always entertaining," Kagome chewed.

Eris chuckled. The kitchen seemed busier than usual with more chefs on hand shouting orders.

"Bankotsu's hosting a masquerade banquet. He's been planning it for some time."

"With demons?"

"And humans."

Kagome giggled then paused, "I don't think a mask would go well with this though."

"Good cause we're not wearing any. Guest only."

"Bummer, I've always wanted to be like a cinderella at the ball."

"Cinderalla didn't have masks. She had a glass shoe."

"Really? Wasn't that snow white?"

"Ok now I'm really starting to worry about you."

Eris led her out and down the passage, all the way down, to a grand open space at the back of the house. Much like a ballroom the floor was smooth, shiny and clear. The decorations were elegant and tasteful with a light brown and gold them. The ceiling was high and breathtaking with abstract paintings and an on over the top chandelier.

Stepping forward Kagome twirled looking up. "It's definitely beauty and the beast this time."

"Exactly," Eris smiled.

They spoke lightly for a while as everyone around went to work with the preparations. Eris briefed her on the tonight, a basic holding tray and offering what's on the platter ordeal. Tonight's crowd was going to be large, about fifty to seventy guest. They left the glass doors open to pull air in and allow guest to take a stroll outside.

"They should be arriving any minute now," informed a gruff voice. They both turned and found blue eyes.

"Oyakata," Eris breathed, holding her skirt she gave a low dip with and bowed her head. Kagome paused then did the same.

Up close, he was gorgeous, flawless skin, and sporting chic champagne coloured jacket and tie. Bangs swept to the side, now she saw that the mark was a four pointed star and it fit him very well. Made his face more appealing by standing out.

Hands in front and folded by her legs, Eris gave him all her attention. Kagome looked around and tried to give them some form of privacy, and also not to stare. His voice was hushed and dishing out orders sounded more like requests now that they were alone.

Finished, he glanced at Kagome, probably just taking note of her. Quick on her feet Eris made the connection. "This is Star," she introduced softly with a gesture. "The new one you requested from Jakotsu."

Kagome gulped and did another curtsy because it gave her something to do. All he did was stare then turned back to Eris and with a curt nod walked away. Kagome sighed and stumbled on quivering knees.

"I think he likes you," Eris said staring at his retreating form. Her eyes were soft and for the briefest of seconds, reflected an emotion that Kagome didn't quite grasp.

Then just like that she clasped her hands and was off to giving out commands.

By the time guests started arriving a band of violinists and such had set up in the corner. Eris admitted that she stationed Rhea and another at the front with the task of greeting and handing out masks because she was simply tired of her complaining.

They came in single, in pairs and groups. All were dressed in shimmering clothes and the room began to pack with each passing minute. The masks were deep somber colours and look nothing like the plastic things Kagome had in mind. Some were adorned with feathers, some held against the face with sticks, the others with a band around the head.

The ambiance was elegant yet cheery. There were no boisterous laughs, instead soft, light airy ones. Deep, throbbing masculine ones. Some swayed to the instruments while they made conversation. Couples paired and danced.

It was so sophisticated and Kagome found herself yawning with boredom. The music sucked and she had no one to talk to. Apart from Eris, who had enough on her plate as is, she knew no one. The girls kept to themselves and so even though this was her most open job she felt isolated.

As she walked around, offering her platter of what she wished were pig in a blanket, she decided to play a game. Conversations were hushed so she couldn't eavesdrop without looking like an outright eavesdropper.

So behind the masks she tried guess what colour eyes they had. Then when that got boring she tried to guess who was human and who was not. Pointed ears, toothy grin and sharp nails were dead giveaways, but some blended in so well that she found herself second guessing. She had to rely on body language, the way the person carried himself or lower half facial expression and hand gestures. How broad their shoulders were versus their height. How smooth and pert the butt looked.

Yeah, stuff like that.

The night carried on and Kagome made her fifth trip back to the kitchen to change tray. A few girls had taken to serving outside but she preferred to be on safer grounds. Just as a precaution. There were so many people here that it could take hours to realize one person going unnoticed.

Circling the room she stopped by a group of men that signaled to her. They chuckled and nipped at the food with enthusiasm. To her right th silver masked guy gave a friendly smile. His hair was black, wavy and half pulled into and high ponytail. The loose curls ran down his shoulder and blended into his standard black and white suit that, with a closer inspection, had a mauve tie.

She returned the acknowledgement, mentally putting a tick and tally on the human side. When they were done she turned to leave not noticing the strategically outstretched foot.

Everything stopped and the next thing she knew was that she was on the ground. Her hands burned from the impact and her tray twirled loud, so loud, around and around until it finally came to a stop.

Her cheeks were aflame as her mind raced to catch up with what happened. In slow motions she saw her feet snag into something, and mid fall she released a small, she hoped and prayed, tiny yelp as she went tumbling down. The crab cakes flew up into the air, landing on those around. The area slowly parted and people turned to look as her body thudded onto the floor, hip first then shoulder, as she landed on her side.

Slowly she sat up, hissing softly. Murmurs surrounded her and a loud shriek drew her attention to the lady ahead. Crab cakes tangled in her hair, the sauce dripping down her face and landing on her crimson red mask that very much matched her lips that were quivering in shock.

Kagome meant to say something, an apology or even beg forgiveness, but she found herself stuck, embarrassed and alone on the floor. Hands on her shoulder helped her to stand and Kagome looked up to find Eris. With a quick apology she carried Kagome out of the room.

In the kitchen Kagome leaned against the counter for support as Eris made for the cupboards. When she came back Kaome found her voice, "I'm so sorry."

Eris nodded curtly and presented the envelope. Kagome looked at it and a sense of dread seeped in. "It was an accident honestly."

"I know," Eris replied though her voice showed no compassion.

"Are you mad at me?" Kagome whispered. "Am I fired?"

Everything had been going to well. Earlier they were joking and laughing but now there was an underlying tension.

"_When we go downstairs I won't accept any excuses."_

Eris took her work very seriously and Kagome quickly realized that she wasn't the only one embarrassed on the floor. Eris lift a tray of champagne glasses and sighed dismissively, "Just go home."

Kagome watched as she walked out the door and soon after limped her way to the front, envelope squeezed in her hand.

* * *

She totally expected the call from Jakostu the next day and on her way there Kagome prepared her speech. She refused to beg for something that clearly was an accident, an intentional one at that, she realized after playing the scene over and over in her head.

If anything they should apologize to her, she thought as the cart drove pass the fountain. This time Jin's silence was very welcome. After putting her through such an ordeal, embarrassing her, snickering at her and causing her physical harm.

They should grovel at her feet with money as compensation. Pay off her bills, student loan and hospital bill to get her shoulder checked. It still tingled at the touch, not to mention her hip. Warm bath did shit to help.

With determined strides she bypassed Jin to knock on the office door with solid force. The soft buzz granted her entrance and Yura once again bested her to have the first comment.

"Sit."

When Kagome stalled she narrowed her eyes and pointed to the couch, "Now."

Deflating slightly, Kagome did as told. Tapping her low heel on the carpet she waited and watched as Yura typed. A minute or so, Kagome really couldn't tell because her pumped up mood made everything happen pass by quickly, Yura gave the go ahead.

At the door Kagome stopped and breathed deep to collect herself. Focused, composed and ready she opened the door.

The room was bright from natural light that shined in through glass doors. The furniture was out of place, rearranged since her last visit. The desk now faced the windows with the two chairs in front, one occupied. The coffee table was no longer behind the door, instead to the left of the room. For a brief second she wondered if Jakotsu believed in office fung shway.

The person in the seat turned at the sound of the door opening. It was a lady with pale porcelain skin that contrasted with her big round dark glasses that took up half her face. On her lips was a ruby, crimson red colour that alerted Kagome to who she was. Crab cake lady.

"You can come in," Jakotsu's voice rang softly from the other side of the room.

Kagome shut the door while he sauntered behind the desk. Today he wore a white kimono with rich purple embroidery. Sitting he gestured to the empty seat in front, beside crab cakes.

A little ambushed, as she only expected to speak to Jakostu, maybe even Eris or Bankotsu, Kagome sat quietly and gave the lady a nod.

Jakotsu opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a soft feminine voice, one that sounded even lighter than his. "It's amazing," crab cakes breathed gaze still focused on Kagome, "I still can't believe it." Her voice held a sense of mirth and wonder.

"Look I'm sorry about last night ok," Kagome blurted then mentally kicked herself for doing what she swore she wouldn't do. This is why rich people felt superior, she thought grudgingly, because they always succeed in bullying people with their airs.

Crab cakes chuckled and removed her glasses.

Big brown doll like eyes stared back at her, much like her. Too much like hers.

"It's like staring into a mirror isn't it," Jakotsu whispered.

The same shaped face tapering down to an identical small pointed chin. Same small nose and soft cheeks. Even both their foreheads were covered in bangs though Kagome's was a bit more unruly.

Her reflection moved forward and took hold of both her hands. The touch was cool and the alabaster against cream had an unusual appeal.

"My doppelganger," it breathed. "My twin. My double."

Kagome gazed, entranced by her own stare.

"Bear my children."

* * *

Music:

Skepta - Rolex Sweep (Vandalism Remix)

Grinderman - No Pussy Blues (Adam Freeland Remix)

Giselle - Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)

Meaning:

Oyakata - Master/Father Figure ( A Provider)

A/N:

Not sure I like how this chapter came out, but i had some free hours and this popped out.

But yes now we're finally getting to the whole premise of the story, hopefully the title starts to make sense.

My first club scene and cliffhanger/shocker, i feel proud.

Also like i'm really starting to push myself here with this long ass chapter.

Please review and let me know if you guys like it. Is it too drawn out, boring whatever. Just let me know.

I welcome critiques as long as its not flames.

Please excuse all grammatical errors.


End file.
